Percabeth First Kiss 3
by PJO FanFiction 3
Summary: This is about the first kiss between Percy and Annabeth! If i get more views and favs i might start writing for harry potter, twilight, the hunger games, the mortal instruments and anything you want!


**Hey guys :D This is my first FanFiction about the first Percabeth kiss.. I hope you enjoy it! And yup, I am a damn girl *rofl* ! Just to say i am 14 years old :P Okay, okay i start :D.**

 _August 16, 12:47 P.M._

''Hey Annabeth!'' - said Percy with a big smile

''Hey Percy'' - I tried to sound calmed down.. But I just couldn't.. I was going to join the Artemis Hunters exactly on August 18 when it was Percy's birthday.. I really wanted to go because of Rachel.. But i really wanted to stay because OF Percy.. My head was really really really messed up!

''You okay Wise Girl?'' - Percy's smile was gone.

''Yeah'' - I lied- ''I couldn't be better''

''Annabeth Chase. I know you from 4 years. You're CAN'T lie at me.

Then i realised that in my hands there was the Artemis Hunter book. As fast as possible I took it and put it where my other books are. Percy i guess was thinking that i was reading something boring and didn't do anything. Okay.. He was really cute when he was worried.

''Seaweed brain, I really can not talk now. I think i might take a nap''

''Mhm Annabeth.. There is something wrong. Please tell me! You are my best friend, right?

Best friend. Mhm. After Rachel. I was just so angry and i wanted to split it out.

''After Rachel''

''Annabeth I.. Have never.. Just.. Ugh why you make it so hard? There is NOTHING between me and Rachel!"'

''You know what? Forget i will go to sleep if you don't mind''

''Annabeth i always.. Forget it..'' - And he went out from the Athena cabin

Forget what? I didn't understand him. Dating a mortal girl.. And coming to see me? Okay why am i so jealous? I am gonna forget him after 2 days, it didn't matter. So i tried to sleep.

 **PERCY'S POV**

When i went out of the cabin i felt like shit. I couldn't help Annabeth, I couldn't understand her.. Why was it so hard? I fucking loved her but I can not tell her exactly that when she is acting like this.. Gods help me.. Then i heard someone coming behind me.

''Hey Percy'' - said Rachel and she came next to me looking in her normal way. A white shirt with different colours and coloured jeans. I didn't find her attractive. She looked beautiful like every other girl. But I couldn't stop thinking about that what is making Annabeth sad.

''Hey Rachel, how are you''

''Fine.. And about that.. I must tell you something really important.''

Really important. Please. Not. A. Date.

''Okay, go ahead''

I was sure i was gonna hear the sort of: I love you, but that i heard made me really surprised

''I am the new oracle. Apollo made me the new one. I am gonna come here every summer and I am gonna tell you the great prophecies and that stuff'' - she laughed and then sat down watching the sea.

I didn't have words.. I wanted to go and tell Annabeth that she can finally be happy but at the moment i cared more about Rachel. I WAS SCARED. The new oracle? Poor girl! I really liked her as a best friend and for this i was worried.

''But.. but.. Isn't this gonna hurt you? What if you are having a geography test and you just say the new great prophecy? Rachel that is so risky!''

''I know but I wanted to be with the camp. Plus I'm just gonna say one prophecy and the rest of the time I'm gonna hang out with my friends. I can't have boyfriends which is the worst part - she laughed - but I don't care anymore.

What? Before 3 months she kissed me and now she's like i don't care? Maybe the fight with Kronos changed her.. Maybe she didn't want to hurt Annabeth cause the whole camp is talking that me and Annabeth are.. together. I didn't know what did i exactly feel to Annabeth.. Friendship or something bigger.. Love?

''Hmm, okay. If you think it is going to be good for you, I am really happy Rachel, - now i knew she can't date me plus i was bored and i asked - lets go to celebrate it on the beach? Just a walk and we can swim.. if you want?

She nodded and said

''I'm going to have me ready. Wait me at 2 P.M. here?''

''Sure''

We said bye and went back to our cabins. I got myself ready for 30 mins and i decided to take a nap. For FIRST time i didn't dream anything. So i just got out of my cabin and i saw Rachel waiting for me. She was with a red bathing.

''Okay Rachel, let's go''

She smiled and we went walking on Long Island. It was really beautiful if we have to be honest. We finally found a place to sit. I had blue cupcakes and sandwiches and she had blue drinks and sweets. We sat down and started eating and drinking, we also laughed a lot at one bird which was trying to catch a fish but she just fell in the water. Maybe she was new. I had the last cup of blue Fanta and i decided to share it with her.

''Cheers for the new oracle!''

She smiled and drank from it. This time she was watching me but I didn't see love in her eyes. Just friendship and that's all! Great now it will be easier to ask out Annabeth.

''Thinking for someone?'' - asked Rachel

''Yeah.. Now you are the new oracle and maybe you will help me with a girl?''

I was scared she was gonna get jealous or something but all she did was smile

''You seriously haven't asked Annabeth yet? She's right, you really are a Seaweed Brain Perce!''

''No, no! I wanted to but she was just kicking me out! She is sad Rachel, I don't know what to do! How to help her! Do you know how?''

Rachel looked around and her smile died. She looked like she killed a human

''Oh Gods.. Percy that's the reason why she is kicking you! Look me and you are having a drink on the beach!Alone!Together! Of course Annabeth will kick you out! It looks like we are dating! Eww..

I just realised she was more than right. I felt my heart falling down.. Poor Annabeth.. But what if she wasn't jealous.. If she didn't like me?For first time of my life i didn't know what to do.

''No.. Rachel how are we supposed to fix this?''

''You mean how are YOU supposed to fix this! Oh come on dumby ask her out! Tell her I'm the oracle, come on''

''Actually i tried but maybe tomorrow, now I wanna spend time with you plus Annabeth asked me to come tomorrow cause she wants to sleep now.. I am gonna do this tomorrow, she isn't gonna run right? Come on I don't wanna make you sad so let's go for a swim..

I didn't feel happy but i had to be. For Rachel. For a friend.

She smiled and said

'' I guess you have the full power there, so I won't be kicking you butt''

''We'll see''

And we went to the water.

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

I hated myself. I really did. So i just decided to go for a walk alone on the beach thinking about being a hunter. Forgetting for love and boys. Dream. I put my hands in my pocket and i started walking until i saw.. I saw.. Percy and Rachel were laughing at the sea, Percy was trying to be like a shark and he want to make like he was trying to drawn Rachel but all she did was laughed. For a moment Annabeth wanted to lie down and start crying until she felt they stopped laughing. Rachel was looking at me and she was like.. apologising? I didn't give a shit. I just ran back and started crying. Until Silena came next to me, she smiled and asked me why am I crying. I felt like I can tell her everything so for this i decided to split it out.

''Percy is on the beach with Rachel. They are a couple I am just so sure''

Silena smiled

''Ah you my dumb Annabeth! Rachel is the new oracle! How do you think is she going to have a boyfriend? She swore on the river Styx she won't be having a crush..

What the.. I didn't know. I hated to don't know.

''What did you say? So they can't be together?

''Oh Annabeth I see only friendship in Percy and Rachel's eyes, but when you are around Percy he is watching you like you are a star, haven't you realised that?

''No.. I was to busy to think if they are a couple.. But why are they together then?''

''Oh Annie they are just celebrating it! That's what all friends to!''

Silena was right.. Maybe.. But still i knew she was trying to flirt with my Percy 3 months ago.

''You're right, I guess I will just go to sleep. Thanks Silena, you were always there for me''

And there i hugged her and went back to my cabin. I felt a bit better.

 **PERCY'S POV**

''No, NO! Why did she see us like this? Gods know what is she thinking'' - said Rachel with a little tear

I didn't answer. I just wanted to scream '' I LOVE YOU'' but i couldn't. Annabeth was gonna think I am just kidding now. Everything went wrong..

''Percy, let's go to eat, i can hear the bell''

I nodded and we went for dinner. I didn't want to eat so I just got back to my cabin and now I had a dream. A horrible one..

Annabeth was joining the Artemis Hunters. She looked sad but she joined them. She said she will forget me and she will be only with girls.. I wanted to stop the dream and that helped. I guess that was just a little part of my dream but I didn't want it to continue..

At the morning i realised it was just 1 day before i was turning 16. I thought of inviting my closest friends for a little party but i was really scared even to look at Annabeth. Really. But I didn't have a chance. I just went to her cabin and asked if Annabeth is there. Her brother said that she is walking near the Big House. I went there and saw her.. happy? She didn't look sad like yesterday. She was different, like she understood me and Rachel aren't together.

''Hey'' - I sounded really stupid but WHAT? I was confused

''Hey Percy''

''That yesterday.. You know there is nothing between me and Rachel?''

''Percy, I don't care! Why do you think i shall care who is your girlfriend or no? We are friends that's important''

I just felt she sounded disappointed from ''friends'' but i didn't want to make it harder.

''Okay, yes. We are best friends, so what are you doing''

''Nothing Percy, just there is something which we must talk about.. I am going to..''

Then Chiron came and ruined everything

''Annabeth, quickly. It is Silena. She is dying.

I saw Annabeth crying and sprinting to the Aphrodite cabin. I followed her.

''Silena!'' - Annabeth screamed

I wanted to do it too. Silena was vomiting blood. Will was giving her to drink something but she couldn't. When Chiron came he just said something in greek and turned back. I guess he understood that it is impossible she to survive. I agreed.

''Gosh Silena..'' - I said with a really worried voice

''Someone poised her..'' - said Annabeth and started crying

''No.. But who?!'' - I asked and looked at Annabeth, it looked like she knew''

''I don't know''

After 2 hours Silena stopped, everyone looked at her. Annabeth touched her and she screamed

''NOOOOOO! SHE HAS NO BLOOD LEFT''

The Aphrodite girls started crying biting looking at Silena.. But then I just decided to do something. I hugged Silena and took her out of the cabin

''Where are you going? Leave my sister alone!'' - said her sister

''I am SAVING your sister''

I sprinted to the water and i told everyone to close their eyes. Annabeth didn't want to but I looked at her so serious and then finally she closed her eyes. Then i did something with the water. I told the water ''I want you to revive her!'' I tried this trick with a dog but now it needed more. For first nothing happened but then i saw a light which almost killed me, like a God was showing his real form or something. Then all I saw is how Silena started moving. Then everything went black. I blacked.

When I woke up I saw Chiron, Silena, Will, Annabeth and all the Aphrodite girls kissing me and hugging me. Next to me Rachel was smiling.

''Great work Percy, you saved Silena.. But how did you do that?

''Just a little water magic''

''Thank you Percy Jackson - Silena smiled at me and then she hugged me - You are a hero''

I smiled and hugged her back.

''May I ask what is the time?''

''7 P.M. , I guess it is time for dinner - Said Chiron and smiled - come on kids, let's go!''

We went to the dining room, I ate a New York pizza with a blue Fanta. It was really yummy, no idea why! I have been eating this every dinner but now when i started eating i saw myself. I had a really big muscles, i was thin, i was taller, i was looking so.. Different.. Maybe that's why every girl was watching at me except.. Oh Gosh! Except Annabeth cause I didn't see her. I thought she was like at her cabin reading something. Anyways, I decided to go back to my cabin and take a nap. Honestly, I was really tired. I slept for like 6 hours and i just couldn't stop thinking about her. What is she doing, why is she sad and stuff, so i just decided to go. Wait.. It was August 18.. My birthday. I was 16. So maybe that could give me luck and i went to Annabeth's cabin. When i saw her bed blank i felt really really confused. I moved closer and I saw the.. the.. Artemis Hunter Book '' No, no, no!I don't believe it, why Annie why! No!'' I sprinted to the camp borders. I saw Annabeth looking like she is gonna fight Kronos of her own. She had a bow with arrows and there was.. Artemis? I think i kinda heard them

''So you Annabeth Chase, do you accept to be one of the Artemis Hunters? Forgetting all boys, crushes and be truly Hunter to me?

When I heard that I was shocked.. I didn't know what to do.. Wait i did. A VERY Stupid idea!

''NO! ANNABETH CHASE IS MINE!'' - I screamed and then Annabeth looked back and the goddess disappeared.

''What are you doing here Percy? You ruined everything! - I saw anger in Annabeth's eyes. They were really creepy when she was angry.. And cute.

''I am not letting you for nothing!''

''Why? What so much do I mean to you?''

I couldn't tell her, so i just decided to work with my emotions. I walked to her slowly, I grabbed her waist and kissed her. That which surprised me is that she accepted it.. She kissed me too.I turned back and looked at her beautiful face

''You are mine, Wise Girl. I am NOT letting you go, do you understand?''

''Percy.. but Rachel..?''

''No Rachel, she is my friend but you are more Annabeth Chase, I am mad for you!''

She was shocked, either did I. Then she just grabbed me around my neck and started kissing me. I was so happy, there was just a word she had to say and I was gonna lose her. No. Now she is mine and she is gonna be mine forever!

''I love you Seaweed Brain, I really do!''

I smiled and answered

''I love you Wise Girl, I really do!''

I took her hand and we walked back to our cabins. I suggested to go for a swim and then she just smiled and said

''Okay, wait me here after 5 minutes, okay?''

''Okay''

We went back to our cabins, I got dressed and stuff, then we went back and i saw Annabeth. She was really attractive.. so I just smiled and took her hand. We went for a swim holding our hands

''Wanna go underwater?''

''Hey dumby I am not the daughter of Poseidon!"

''You don't have to be''

I grabbed her by her waist and took her underwater. She kissed me and then i made an underwater balloon. We started laughing for no reason! Then i took her on my lap and hugged her. She was really cute when she was in love.. For first time i saw her like this

''Percy, what are our parents gonna think?''

''I don't care Wise Girl, i just love you''

She grinned and laid next to me. She hugged me and i hugged her.

''Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain.'' - After she said that she kissed me really hard which almost made me cry.. I really loved that girl!

''Couldn't wish for a better present, Annabeth''

We couldn't stop. Forever won't be long enough! I swear on the river Styx, that was the BEST underwater kiss ever 3

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I hope you liked it and if i get a lot of views and stuff, I will continue making more fanfictions! Thank you all 3**


End file.
